The lake in the moonlight
by Minkey222
Summary: Since the Bastet attacked 3 months ago Merlin hasn't been the same. Arthur thought he was upset because Arthur had been a bit harsh. Until one night Arthur spots Merlin sneaking out of the citadel. When he sees where Merlin had gone he will never see his man servant the same way again. Pairing: Freya/Melrin, Merlin/Arthur bromance. {one-shot}


**Hello, my friends! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I have been away for a few days after all. This is just a cute little freylin oneshot. I feel that there I distinct lack of freylin stories on this website so I truly hope that there will soon be some more :) While I was away the plot bunnies have been multiplying and this story is just a result of that, so yeah. Enjoy.**

 **Summary: Since the Bastet attacked 3 months ago Merlin hasn't been the same. Arthur thought he was upset because Arthur had been a bit harsh. Until one night Arthur spots Merlin sneaking out of the citadel. When he sees where Merlin had gone he will never see his man servant the same way again.**

 **Pairing: Freya/Merlin, Merlin/Arthur bromance.**

* * *

It has been exactly 3 months since he defeated that evil beast, the Bastet. Ever since the Bastet had passed and Merlin ran after it, Merlin just hasn't been the same. He has been growing sadder every day since then and although he looks the same on the outside, you can see the sorrow in his eyes. His eyes don't have that gleam anymore, his eyes look old, older than his eyes have any right to be. His smile has also changed. He still smiles but they seem forced and they no longer reach his eyes. He doesn't banter and retort to his insults any more. He just isn't right anymore.

* * *

Surely Merlin isn't still upset about Arthur throwing water at him. Perhaps Arthur would have never thrown water at him if he wasn't so tired from working so late. Although Arthur would never admit it and Merlin may be an idiot and a bad manservant but he still try's his best and is Arthur's closest friend. Arthur wouldn't ever do anything to actually hurt him and seeing Merlin like this and not telling him why hurts Arthur a little bit. Every time Arthur try's to ask Merlin what's wrong he is always met with the same response, 'Nothing sire' and a forced laugh and a fake smile. It is worrying Arthur, he is scared to lose the once happy boy, but he would never outwardly show this.

* * *

Where is that idiot manservant of mine? Arthur thought to himself as he walked over to the window. He liked to watch out over his soon to be kingdom when he was stressed. He was about to sit and look at some paperwork and the Knights new training regime when he spotted a dark hooded figure slipping out under the cover of night. He watched closely, who could be sneaking out at this ungodly hour. It is coming up to the 1st hour of the day. The hooded figure stopped in the middle of the courtyard and turned to face Arthur's chambers, his hood slipped back and allowed the pale moon to reflect off their white flesh and ebony hair. Merlin?

Arthur grabbed his cloak and ran out the door after Merlin. All of his years of hunting and tracking skills are paying off now as he can stay the perfect distance away from Merlin so that he can keep him in his sight but far enough away so that Merlin can't hear him. Keeping up with Merlin was proving to be difficult as the boy was running quickly though the woods. Arthur assumed that keeping up with Merlin would be easy but Merlin was moving gracefully through the woods jumping over roots and under branches. Arthur was annoyed , Merlin has been ruining his hunting trips on purpose all this time.

Merlin finally stopped running and walked through a section of trees towards a clearing. Arthur also slowed down and followed Merlin through silently. The clearing lead towards a peaceful blue lake surrounded by a ring of leafy green trees. Looking closer Arthur spotted Merlin sitting at the edge of the lake, his thin frame racked with sobs.

What was Merlin crying about? How much of Merlin's life didn't he know? Does he actually go to tavern all the time or is that just another one of his excuses? Arthur questioned himself.

He stayed and watched Merlin for a while, wondering why he was still there and why Merlin was there in the first place. He stayed hidden beneath the cloak of night and the wall of trees and watched Merlin. _His_ Merlin. Shaking like a leaf as he sat crying by the lake shore. He was struggling to restrain himself from running to his friends side and comforting him. He knew that this would startle him so he decided against it. He sat watching for a while until something extraordinary happened.

* * *

Arthur was almost nodding off as he sat on the floor, leaning against a tree, and from what he could see from where he was sat so was Merlin, when the lake started to emit a radiant blue glow from lake in front of him. The once perfectly smooth water was being shattered into millions of tiny waves and ripples along the surface. He watched sceptically as the water glowed stronger and stronger. Arthur had only one thing on his mind. _Sorcery_. Merlin was far too close to the water for Arthur's liking and he was absolutely terrified for his friend.

He was preparing to charge for the lake, carefully as to not wake Merlin, when a small brown dot appeared on the surface of the water. The dot began to form into long hair and a pale face, white enough to even rival Merlin's complexion of late. Slowly the figure began to rise through the water. It was a young girl, _sorceress_ , who was wearing a purple silk dress, that he had sworn he had seen Morgana in once, and was now slowly walking, completely unfazed, through the water towards Merlin. _Merlin could be in danger_. He was once again going to walk towards the sorceress, who was now kneeling on the floor next to his Merlin. She lent forwards and whispered into his ear. " _Merlin?_ " She said quietly. Merlin roused and stared into the young girls eyes. "Freya?" he asked back, hope was unmistakable in his voice. "Freya" He whispered once more as he reached a shaky hand to cup her cheek, as if he didn't believe that this was happening. _Does Merlin know her?_ No Merlin would never betray him like this. All Arthur's hopes that this was all just a big misunderstanding was shattered as he saw Merlin pull her forwards and into a kiss, that was then shortly followed by a tight embrace and a whimper of sobs.

They just sat there as Merlin emptied himself of his sorrow and she just sat there and held him. It was peaceful. The wind blew gently and rippled the surface of the water once more, but not as harshly. Arthur did feel betrayed but not as much as he thought he would be and not for the same reasons either. He wasn't angry that Merlin had been hiding a sorceress or that he was sneaking off into the night without warning, but he was angry because Merlin felt that he wasn't trustworthy enough to know that he had a girl and that she was a sorceress.

* * *

Arthur stayed until Merlin had once again roused from his sleep like state in the arms of the young girl. Merlin once again looked into her eyes, still disbelieving that she was actually there, even though he was wrapped up tightly in a warm hug.

"I thought you were..." Merlin trailed off, threatening to start crying again "D-dead" He finished, stifling another whimper.

Arthur gasped inwardly. Dead? Is this why Merlin had been so upset. Well she clearly isn't dead now so why is he so upset?

"I was, my dear, sweet Merlin. But when you sent me off onto this lake, the Sidhe took me in as the soul protector of this lake. Avalon" The young girl, Freya, replied.

Arthur gasped again, more noticeably this time, but luckily Merlin still didn't hear him as he had his head held up to Freya's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"I could have saved you. I could have tried harder..." Merlin trailed off again, Freya interrupted.

"You _did_ save me Merlin. You made me feel loved. You free'd me" She met his mouth with another kiss.

"But Freya, if I had just know one good healing spell you would have been safe, away from here, near a lake," Merlin started. _Spell?_

"With some fields," Freya continued

"surrounded by wild flowers,"

"With a couple of cows,"

"And us,"

"Just us." Freya concluded. "Merlin," Freya started again "Your magic was plenty. It was not my destiny to serve by you at Arthur side. But it was my destiny to serve you."

Arthur cringed at the word _Magic_. Merlin. Sweet, innocent and most definitely not evil Merlin had magic. Surely this was not true.

"But." Merlin shouted out "How can you help me serve him, when he killed you" Merlin was slowly rising into a crescendo.

 _Killed her? I killed her? The person Merlin had loved, I had killed._ Arthur thought to himself. His tears fighting to win dominance and he allowed them. He had no right to feel angry at Merlin. But Merlin had every right to be angry at him.

"Merlin, listen to me." Merlin moved his face to met hers yet again "Arthur, I am sure of it, did not mean to injure me. He was only doing what he had to do to keep Camelot, Albion even, safe. DO not feel anger towards him. Just remember a half cannot truly hate that what makes it whole. I am sure that you will help Arthur become the Once and Future king that you once spoke to me of and I am sure that you will be standing to his side in the golden rays of the sun soon. You help Albion to rise and you will rule alongside your fair and just king."

" Freya, I have lost so much, living without you is torture. Everyone I have lost. You, my father, Will. Everyone who I have lost because of my secret. I am a curse Freya, I am a curse almost equal to yours. I am a monster" Arthur could see the pain glinting in his eyes.

"Merlin, Balinor was a good man, I am certain. He died to protect you Merlin. You are so willing to give your life for everyone else that you forget to stop and realise that there are so many others that would do just the same for you." Freya comforted the his friend.

The thought suddenly dawned on him. _Balinor was Merlin's father. The man who he told him not to cry over, was his father._ Arthur hated himself more and more, with every further word he hear. All the self loathing in Merlin's voice. The fresh tears dripping down his face. It was obvious that he was hurting, but he never said anything to him. He didn't trust his enough, to tell him anything. Not of Freya, not of Balinor, not even of his magic. But there was no time to pity himself, he was too focused on his broken friend in front of him.

"Freya. " Merlin whimper. Freya hushed him.

"Shush, my love. Look," She pointed towards the slowly rising sun "The sun is rising, you must go home, they will miss you."

Merlin went to protest.

"Do not worry. I will be here for you. Always." She laid a gentle kiss on his forehead ad aided him as he slowly sat and stood. She stayed knelling on the floor as Merlin walked back towards the forests. As soon as Merlin was gone, Arthur walked towards Freya.

"Arthur" She said as she looked up as him.

"Freya. How much do I not know about my friend?" He asked. _my friend._ Yes Arthur liked that.

"Arthur, there is much you do not know, but do not worry. He will tell you in time. He will tell you when he thinks it is best. Merlin has suffered much at the hands of others. He has suffered much at his own hands. Do not mention any of this meeting to him. It will all come to light in good time"

Freya slowly lifted herself off of the floor and walked towards the water. Gracefully she disappear beneath the gentle waves. Arthur walked off towards the forest, following the steps of Merlin. _He would have to wait for Merlin to speak. He would wait an eternity for his friend. But all he could do now was sit still and be there, as a rock to keep Merlin from flying away._


End file.
